Just Ask Her Out, Deku
by StandAlone86
Summary: Izuku Midoriya's mind has been on Ochako Uraraka ever since she pushed herself far beyond her limits against Katsuki Bakugou during the UA sports festival. When Bakugou gives Midoriya some "advice" (wants to see him fail) Midoriya musters up the courage and asks Ururaka out. She says yes. - Chapter 1 summary. Final update added character's names and a complete status.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 ** _Italics_ means thoughts. Unless otherwise specified, thoughts belong to Midoriya.**

 **This story is written in the third person, and thoughts are a way to get into the heads of the characters where normal means can not.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do NOT own this anime or the characters in it. This story is a work of fiction and is not canon to the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

The bell to signal the end of lunch sounds out, and Izuku Midoriya finds himself aimlessly wandering the school grounds, lost in thought. He hadn't eaten yet and his stomach growls in complaint as a result. He waited too long for lunch, and his friends must be worried about him. And Ururaka, the look she gave him when he said he needed air and would be late for lunch, a look of innocent curiosity, he can't get out of his head. He can't get her out of his head.

"She's just so... perfect," Midoriya mutters to himself, "to take a hit from Kacchan and keep fighting, fighting until she couldn't walk due to over exertion of her quirk. She's extraordinary..."

"If you like her so much, why don't just just ask her out?" a voice, permanently agitated and all-too-familiar, snaps Midoriya from his trance.

"I-I, err..." Midoriya trails off. Oh no.

"Deku, you worthless sack of shit," Bakugou chuckles, never missing an oportunity to taunt Midoriya, "you are just sad! A girl! You pathetic nerd!"

"K-Kacchan, w-what did you just say?" Midoriya stammers, back still to Bakugou.

"I said you're a worthless sack of shit and a pathetic nerd."

"B-before that."

"I said ask her out, you fucking idiot. What do you think I said?"

"You're... why are you telling me to do that?"

"Because I want to see the look on your face when you get rejected. Honestly, I'd pay to see it go down."

"What if she doesn't reject me, though?"

Bakugou bursts out laughing, unable to hold back tears. Midoriya turns to face him, not seeing what was so funny.

"Deku, you have no chance," Bakugou breathes, "with anyone. Ever."

But Midoriya's thoughts were swept away from the conversation.

 _What if Kacchan was right? Maybe I should just ask her out. She might even say yes. We are quite close, good friends... she might be willing to give it a go..._

"Deku!" Bakugou, teeth bared, shouts Midoriya out of his thoughts again, "are you actually ignoring me?"

"N-no no, Kacchan! Never!"

Bakugou leans in, right up to Midoriya's ear, his breath sending icycles of fear down Midoriya's back.

"Then listen here, and listen good," Bakugou's voice is barely a whisper, "you have no right to even be here. If you're here to be a hero like you say, then don't let girls get in your way."

Was that... advice? From Bakugou? Midoriya pinches himself, believing it to be a dream. He activates One-For-All on accident, and jumps as the pain lances through his arm, sending he and Bakugou flying in opposite directions.

"I-I'm sorry, Kacchan!" Midoriya yells, getting to his feet, "I think the bell just went I'll see you in class okay bye!"

Bakugou pulls himself to his feet, still dazed from the unexpected 'attack'. He stood straight, collecting his thoughts, finally focusing on just one; _Ouch_.

"Deku, seriously, are you okay?" Ururaka queries Midoriya with that same face she gave him when lunch started.

The duo had just had their last class and were walking out the gates.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Midoriya manages, his mind still on the conversation he had with Bakugou.

"If you're sure... it's just that you missed out on lunch completely, and you and Bakugou were late to class. I was worried you two had gotten into a fight until you showed up."

"Yeah no, everything's fine. I just got caught up after lunch, I guess he did too."

"I guess so. Oh! I just realised, you must be so hungry! You haven't eaten anything at all today! Come back to my place, we can get you some food there!"

Midoriya nearly passes out right there. Ururaka's house? Ochako Ururaka's house?! As in, I will go INTO Ochako Ururaka's house?! His heart only beat faster with each second he stood in silence.

"Th-that won't be necessary," he finally manages, "I don't want to inconvenience you or anything! I assume you have so much to do!"

"No, I insist you drop by! My house is closer from here and you need food for the ride home!"

"Well, uh, okay then. If, uh, you insist!"

 _Holy crap, I'm going to a girl's house! Wait, no! It's not like that! Just food, nothing else!_

"Here we are!" Ururaka exclaims, unlocking her front door and twirling through open doorway.

It wasn't a large house, but not small either. Small garden welcoming visitors to the home, cold hardwood floors blending together with the tiles of the open kitchen and the carpet of the connected lounge room. No one was home.

"Where are your parents?" Midoriya asks cautiously. He knows they run a construction company, but didn't expect them to work much due to a lack of business recently.

"Out at a meeting!" Ururaka says cheerfully, "if it goes well, the company will be up and running again in no time! Oh! But that's not why we're here. Come on, let's grab some snacks from the cupboard. While you're here, do you just want to relax a bit now that school's done for the day? Just, uh, wanna hang out here for a bit? Maybe watch a movie? Wow I am talking too much, aren't I? I am, sorry!"

"It's, uh, it's fine," Midoriya answers sheepishly as Ururaka tosses him a packet of chips, "talk as much as you want. I don't mind really."

 _Is it gonna occur to you that she has just invited you to stay and watch a movie?_

"If it's okay then," Ururaka blushes slightly, embarassed, "but do you wanna stay for a bit? Just relax after today?"

 _Yep. It's gonna occur to you. Holy shit._

"Oh, uh, yeah. I, uh, wouldn't mind staying for a bit. If it's alright with you, I mean!"

"I did offer didn't I?"

Ururaka lets out a small laugh, an attempt to ease the tension. She's never had a boy in her house before, let alone one like Midoriya. She can't help but fluster a little.

 _She's flustered... maybe Kacchan was right? Should I just ask her?_

"Hey, Ururaka?"

"Uh, yeah, Deku?"

"I was just wondering if, uh..."

 _Say it, dammit, say it._

"I was just wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go out, sometime? I mean, together?"

 _Oh shit, oh shit, I actually said it._

Ururaka is silent for a moment, eyes downcast and hair obscuring her face. Midoriya begins to sweat. The silence goes on, seemingly for years, but when Midoriya glances to the clock on the wall he sees it's only be a small few seconds since he asked.

 _Just say no, I'm sorry, so sorry._

And Midoriya opens his mouth to say those thoughts out loud, but Ururaka is suddenly standing directly in front of him, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug.

"Yes, Deku. I would love to go out with you," she whispers near inaudibly, her breath on his ear sending chills down his back. But not fear filled ones, like from Bakugou, but calm, relieved chills that make him feel warm after a moment. Or maybe the heat is from Ururaka, hugging him tightly as if her life depended on it, their uniforms barely containing her beautiful figure rubbing against his own muscled body, warmth emanating from all over, reaching down to more lower places.

 _Dammit, Izuku, calm down. It's just a hug... but she said yes. Oh my god, she said yes!_

Ururaka breaks off the hug, too soon for Midoriya's liking.

"Where would we go, for our date?" Ururaka questions, "and when? We have tomorrow free of school if you want to go somewhere, like the park. Or the movies, is also a good idea! This new movie has just come out... ugh, I forget the name, but I hear it's really good, maybe we could see it together?"

"Y-yeah. That's, uh, what I was thinking."

Midoriya's body was on auto-pilot at this point, his mind having totally shut down.

 _I asked Ururaka... on a date! I asked her out and she said yes!_

"Okay, well," Ururaka begins, a blush spreading across her cheeks, "if you just want to sit down, we can watch a movie now? It's just a DVD, won't be the new movie or anything, but it can prepare us for tomorrow, can't it?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Midoriya collapses onto the couch as Ururaka slides the DVD into the player. She walks out of the room for a moment her shirt removed to reveal the black tank top she wore underneath her uniform, her slender shoulders a pleasant sight after the uniform's mostly failed attempts of de-sexing the students.

 _Calm down, Izuku._

Ururaka turns the lights off, leaving the flickering of the TV clear and free from glare. She settles down next to Midoriya on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder as she hits play. Midoriya can't see it in the dark, but she is smiling wider than even he.

 **A/N**

 **And that marks the ending to chapter 1. Chapter 2 will start either with the two on their date, or set afterwards, where their relationship has kicked off a bit. The first option helps advance the story, the second helps get into the really sexual stuff quicker. Feel free to leave any thoughts or feedback on this story, really helps out.**

 **Thanks - StandAlone86**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 ** _Italics_ means thoughts. Unless otherwise specified, thoughts belong to Midoriya.**

 **This story is written in the third person, and thoughts are a way to get into the heads of the characters where normal means can not.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do NOT own this anime or the characters in it. This story is a work of fiction and is not canon to the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Izuku! You're late home, sweetie! Where have you been?"

"Just at a friend's house, mum, don't worry."

His mother relaxes back onto the couch she was sitting on.

"Well, I made dinner already. There are leftovers in the fridge you can heat up."

"Thanks mum."

"So Izuku..." his mum began.

"Y-yes, mum?"

"When were you going to tell me about your little girlfriend?"

"I-uh, wait what?" Midoriya stammers, "how did you know? And she's not really my girlfriend..."

"She's close enough dear. And I'm your mother. It's my job to know. I know the signs of romance anywhere. Where do you think you came from?"

"Going to my room!"

Midoriya bolts from the kitchen, food in hand, straight into his room. In his desperation to escape his mother, he accidentally activates One For All, launching himself face first into the door. He limps his way through the doorway on his useless, shattered leg.

 _This is not good. Hopefully my leg will be better by tomorrow._

Pulling his broken leg slowly and painfully up onto his bed, pants ripped from the exertion, he lies down atop the blankets and proceeds to eat his food, his mind wandering to thoughts of tomorrow, of his date, and most importantly, of Uraraka. And then a new thought.

 _I'm gonna have to tell my mother about tomorrow._

"Be nice, Izuku."

"I know, mum."

"Treat her well, Izuku."

"I know, mum."

"And I love you, Izuku."

"I know, mum. Love you too."

With a quick, cheery smile, Mother Midoriya whosnameidontknow drives away from the movie theater. Her son is going on a date! He's growing into a real man! She couldn't be more proud of her little man. Midoriya, meanwhile, wishes she'd calm down just a bit. He gets that she's excited for him but she's just going overboard on the affection a little bit.

 _More than 'a little bit'._

Midoriya turns towards the theater, hands trembling. He wore very casual clothes, just a t-shirt and pants combo with a hoodie if he gets cold. Which he most likely would in a movie theater. He had attempted to comb his permanently rustled hair down, but it would always pop back up each time.

 _I wonder what Uraraka's wearing. Hope she didn't go too far, we're just seeing a movie._

His thoughts were answered swiftly when his eyes lock with the beautiful, chocolate eyes of a certain gravity bending girl. She wore casual clothes also, but of a seperate style to his own. She wore a long sleeved flannel shirt a size or two too large, falling over the top of the black skirt she wore also. She had stockings on also, to keep her legs warm, Midoriya assumes.

She brightens up upon seeing him, waving him over with a big grin on her face. That's when he notices the two standing with her; her parents.

 _Oh shit._

"Hey, Deku! You're here!" Uraraka cheerfully calls out when Midoriya walks over to her.

 _And her parents..._

"H-hey, Uraraka!" Midoriya stammers in response, "it's great to see you! Y-you look great!"

 _More than great, idiot. She's beautiful._

"Oh, yeah. My parents wanted to meet you, 'to make sure you're safe on this date of yours' they said. I think they're just scared that I'm going on a date with the same guy who broke his fingers three times over fighting Todoroki."

 _Most people are._

"While that may be the actual truth," her father began, cutting an imposing figure as he stands over Midoriya, "I am curious as to what it is about you that has caught my daughter's full, unwavering attention."

"Dad!"

Midoriya gulps, standing straighter despite being terrified.

"I'm not sure, sir," Midoriya explains, "I just know she was one of the first people to talk to me as a person at UA, so I guess we just got closer since the first day."

"Just treat my baby well, okay Midoriya?"

"Dad! Seriously!"

"Honey," Uraraka's mother cut in, "you're gonna give the poor kid a heart attack. I'm sure Ochako will be safe with him. And even if she weren't, our daughter's no pushover."

"Yeah, I guess so," Uraraka's father sighs.

"Have fun, you two!" Uraraka's mother says cheerfully.

"Will do, mum!" Uraraka brightens up, "Love you! And you too, dad!"

"Love you, honey,"

"Love you," her father softens his tone, "and it was nice to meet you, Midoriya."

"I-it was nice to meet you too, s-sir," Midoriya stammers.

Without another word spoken, the two adults turn and leave, smiling openly now that they're backs were turned.

"He's a keeper," the father says the moment he is out of earshot of the teens.

"Don't worry about my dad," Uraraka reassures Midoriya as she sits down in her seat, ready to watch the movie. Midoriya sits down beside her, resting a box of popcorn between himself and her.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, he's a really nice guy who just wants the best for me. That whole tough guy act he was putting on for you was just a way of testing how you react to, quote unquote, 'threats'. I'd say, considering you were so polite and obviously shy, he doesn't want you dead."

"You mean, if I didn't do well he'd want me dead?!"

"Well, not that extreme. But along those lines, yes."

 _Oh crap! Oh, I hope he doesn't hate me. I don't want to give Uraraka up just because of her parents!_

The two settle down as the lights go out and the movie flickers to life on the big screen before them. Midoriya can't help but worry about how Uraraka's parents think of him.

 _Hopefully they like me._

Midoriya feels a weight rest against his shoulders. A quick glance to his side reveals that Uraraka is leaning on him, her eyes beginning to close.

"Uraraka," Midoriya whispers, "the best part's coming up."

"You don't even know what the best part is," Uraraka whispers a reply, "you haven't even seen the movie."

"Still, don't fall asleep. I don't want to have to carry you back home."

"Of course you do."

Uraraka remains awake throughout the rest of the movie, much to Midoriya's relief, but not once does she remove her head from his shoulder. Thank god for the darkness, or the blush creeping across her face would only get brighter if Midoriya saw, as would his if Uraraka saw.

 _Why am I standing here? Why am I suddenly mute? Say something!_

The two stand in silence, facing each other, outside of Uraraka's house, each on opposite ends of the gate seperating the home from the rest of the street. With the movie finished and night falling, Midoriya had decided to walk Uraraka home. Not because he wanted to make sure he's safe, as she had joked about being his reason, but simply because he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

They had walked completely in silence, allowing the cold wind to speak for them as it blew up around them, tossing their hair around and biting at their uncovered faces. Uraraka had found herself walking ever so closer to Midoriya during the journey. For a bit of extra warmth, she told herself, but also just to be closer to him, to feel literally and figuratively closer to him.

They had walked for what felt like mere seconds of the ten minutes it had actually taken them to arrive at her house, but now they find themselves still without a word to say to each other, standing outside her house, Uraraka inside the gates and close to the warmth while Midoriya stands further away, outside and in the cold streets. It was all Uraraka wanted to do to invite him in to stay the night, just so he wouldn't have to walk in this cold, or so she told himself.

"I-I had fun, Deku," she finally manages.

"Y-yeah. Me too," his reply came in a low voice.

Before Midoriya was aware of what was happening, and before she could contain herself, Uraraka had closed the distance between her and Midoriya as best she could with the gate still acting as a divider, and placed her soft lips against his. It was short, but sweet, and both silently regretted that it had to end. As Uraraka pulled her face away, Midoriya thought he heard her say 'goodnight, Deku" before she dissapeared behind the front door now before him, but he could hardly hear her, her voice was so soft. Without a moment to think, Midoriya stepped back from the house and turned in the direction of his own. He walked off into the distance, Uraraka's words still on his mind. It was so soft he wasn't even sure it was 'goodnight, Deku' she said, but what else could it have been?

Uraraka ran up to her room as silently as possible, closing the door with a too loud squeak. Whether her parents were asleep or not, she didn't want to disturb them after what she had just said outside her own house. 'I love you, Deku'.

 _Did he hear me? Oh god._ Her thoughts echoed through her head.

She hadn't planned on saying, didn't even think her feelings were more than a simple crush, but that kiss had pulled it out of her, so quiet she hardly believed herself she had said it. But of course she had, and she knows it...

She knows she loves Izuku Midoriya more than anything in the world.

 _But does he feel the same?_

That singular thought plagued her dreams that night.

 **A/N**

 **And chapter 2 draws to a close. Just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, letting me know where to start off this chapter. Also, special thanks to Corsnake who pointed out I was spelling Uraraka's name wrong. Got it right this time! Feel free to leave any thoughts or feedback on this story, really helps out.**

 **Thanks - StandAlone86**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've been away for a while, dealing with school shit. Assignments and exams are a bitch to deal with, I swear. But never fear! I get some time to calm down, and so I waste that time making the third, final, sexual-as-hell part of JAHOD! You heard me! Our story's drawing to a close, but not without some sweet, sweet smut. You have been warned!

 **A/N:**

 _Italics_ means thoughts. Unless otherwise specified, thoughts belong to Midoriya.

This story is written in the third person, and thoughts are a way to get into the heads of the characters where normal means can not.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own this anime or the characters in it. This story is a work of fiction and is not canon to the story.

 **Chapter 3**

"Ah, Midoriya. Enjoy your date with Uraraka?"

"Ah! T-Todoroki?" Midoriya questioned.

"Sorry, shouldn't have snuck up on you. Usually, when a boy kisses a girl outside that girls home, it would mean the date went really well. But the way in which you just sort of turned around makes me wonder."

"Oh, yeah. Um... I don't really know why I just turned. Guess I'm just lost in my thoughts, haha! But, why are you here?"

"Oh, just some late night training. Cold air helps keeps me awake better than the warmer sun. Without me having to use my ice, that is."

"Heh, I see..."

"You like her, don't you?" Todoroki leaned in close to Midoriya. "More than like, if I may be so bold as to say."

"Ah, Todoroki, you're getting too close!"

"Am I wrong, Midoriya?"

"H-h-how..."

"I might not be an expert in the field, but I'm not blind. And even a blind man can see just how obvious it really is."

Midoriya breathes a sigh of relief as Todoroki backs away to a respectable distance.

"Tell her, Midoriya. From what I saw, she might just feel the same way."

Todoroki turned and ran down a nearby side street, leaving Midoriya to his thoughts.

 _Just tell her._

Midoriya turned back towards the direction of his own home.

 _Just tell her._

Midoriya started walking.

A soft tapping, too close to be from the door, woke Uraraka from her sleep, minus the sleep. How could she, after admitting her true feelings to the boy she likes.

 _Loves._

There was a tapping sound, followed by a bit of scraping. Uraraka turned to see her phone placed beside her bed. It was silent, a cold, dead paperweight. That's not what made the noise. She looked around more, hoping to spot through the dim light from the window what could have made that noise. Although the light seemed lesser than usual nights, it took Uraraka quite a long time to notice the shadow covering the majority of the moonlight. The shadow itself resembled that of a person, not too tall, but where the head should have been was instead a messy ball of spikes. Unless it was a head...

"Deku," Uraraka urgently whispered the moment she opened her window, "what are you doing here? If my parents catch you..."

"They won't," Midoriya replied, his unusual display of confidence calming Uraraka's heightened nerves. Only slightly, and it was short lived.

Without another word passed between the two, Midoriya stepped through the window towards Uraraka, grasping her soft face in between his fingers, letting them trail to her chin. He leaned in close, brushing his lips against hers, before moving up to her ears. She still had yet to move, frozen in shock.

"Uraraka," he whispered straight into her ear, his breathing growing heavy alongside her own, "sorry for barging in, but I needed you to know... I-I love you. For the longest time, I haven't been able to get my mind off of you. Every thought I've had recently all ended, somehow, with you. I might be wrong, but I think this is love. I-I want to be with you, Uraraka."

He went to move his face back around, to look Uraraka in the eye, but she stopped him, holding the back of his head and pulling him towards her. Now her mouth was beside his ear, a complete role reversal.

"I... I love you too... D-Deku..." her soft voice, barely audible above the howling wind outside, but he heard her.

Midoriya untangled himself from Uraraka's hold as a chill wind blew its way through the room, causing the two to shiver. Two quick steps back and Midoriya shut the window as quietly as possible. Nothing's ruining the mood tonight. Not after he confessed.

 _Not after she confessed..._

Midoriya walked the distance back to Uraraka, a sudden urge to be with her, beside her, with her, taking over his thoughts. He pushed himself forward, picking her up in one fell swoop and planting her back, as softly as his lust driven mind could manage, into the wall. He pressed his body against her, driving his lips towards hers. She met him halfway, leaning her upper body off of the wall, closing the distance. Midoriya pushed her back against it, pressing his body up against hers as his tongue wrestled its way into her mouth. For once, they were at equal height.

Midoriya continued to press himself into Uraraka's body, pressing her into the wall with enough force to negate the need for his hands. With his hands now free, they began to work their way around Uraraka's soft, small body. His hands moved in between them, to the slight space between their stomachs. They wormed their way underneath her shirt and bagan to caress her soft but firm belly. His efforts were rewarded with a soft, lustful moan escaping from between their lips, and he felt himself begin to grow hard.

Midoriya stepped back, breaking contact as Uraraka dropped from the wall, and removed his hoodie as quickly as possible, not bothering to unzip it and instead threw it over his head, taking his shirt with it. He moved back over to Uraraka, and that's when he first noticed her outfit; a bright pink shirt a few sizes too large, and a pair of panties most likely hidden behind it. The way her nipples were beginning to show behind the shirt from the excitement meant she had no bra.

 _Less to take off._

He grasped the bottom of her shirt, giving a light tug, asking, begging for permission. She happily granted access, steeping back just enough, raising her arms high. Midoriya swifly tore the large shirt off, confirming two of his suspicions.

 _1: She wasn't wearing a bra._

 _2: Her body was absolutely stunning._

He reached down, running his hands along the sides of her body. He couldn't help but admire just how smooth her skin was, and how shapely she was as he ran his hands along her hips, pulling her close. Midoriya reached up, eyes glued to Uraraka's chest, his intentions all but clear. He brought his hands up, his left hand running along her back while his right grabbed hold of one of her perfect breasts. It squished into his hand, so soft. He brought his left hand back around and began to grope both of her breasts, kneading them back and forth, into and away from eachother. She moaned in pleasure as he played with her body.

Uraraka wanted some fun too, however, and quickly took control of the situation. She placed her hand against Midoriya's chest, admiring the muscles on display for a moment, before activating her quirk, floating the two of them off the ground. She moved back in and planted her lips against his, reaching down to his belt. She fumbled a bit, her concentration mostly on keeping them suspended in the air, but with some help from Midoriya managed to remove the belt, tugging his pants down.

Midoriya held Uraraka close as she dropped the two. He landed lightly on the floor, but refused to let her fall, instead carrying her in his arms over to her bed. Uraraka reached down underneath his boxers and began to massage his hardening crotch, grasping it tight and stroking it. Midoriya placed Uraraka softly down on her bed, sharing a passionate kiss as he removed his boxers. Her panties hit the floor mere moments afterwards. And then they realised what they were missing.

"Wait here," Uraraka ordered, quickly throwing her shirt back on before ducking out the door. Alone now, Midoriya began to stroke his manhood, thoughts entirely on Uraraka. Hopefully she had the right size for him. It wasn't that he was small, not even slightly, but that she was "borrowing" from her family.

 _Her father..._

She returned almost as quickly as she had left, already pulling the wrapping apart to reveal the instrument of pleasure underneath.

"In case you were wondering, he's actually just average..." she began, the blush from earlier increasing, "but it's not like either of us are fully developed. Trust me, Deku, you're big."

"Not too big, I hope," Midoriya joked, "I don't want to hurt you."

She placed a quick kiss against his cheek before removing her shirt yet again. He took time to massage her breasts yet again, unable to get enough of them as he ran his thumbs over her sensitive nipples. She moaned seductively into his ear as she reached down between his legs, swiftly attaching the latex with ease.

"Been practising for just the occasion?"

"Shut up!"

Midoriya complied, and without another word lifted himself off the bed, pushing her down to take his place on the bed. She landed softly, her sheets wrapping around her small frame.

 _She is just too damn cute._

Midoriya took hold of the base of his member, inching it beween Uraraka's legs towards her eagerly waiting entrance. It was already visibly damp and nothing had happened yet. She reached out with her legs, her feet attaching to the small of his back as he guided himself into her. He pressed his tip against her opening and let go, leaning over to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked worriedly, "we can always try another time, if you're not ready."

"You're too sweet, Deku, "she replied, quickly kissing him. "I'm ready for you."

He pressed his lips against hers again, forcefully so as to muffle her as her pushed himself, gently, inside of her. She shuddered under him, wrapping her legs loosely around his waist. He met resistance partway through and pulled back slightly.

"Hold on, Uraraka. This will hurt a bit."

He drew back further. He held Uraraka tight, still, and rammed his member back in, breaking the barrier that protected each of their virginity. Uraraka let out a small yelp, a scream that never saw the light as Midoriya pushed his lips against hers, muffling the sound. They stayed in that position for a while as Uraraka gradually got used to the feeling of her partner.

Slowly, Midoriya began to thrust into her, gently, leaning over her with an arm by her head to support himself. She reached up with her arms and pulled his body down to rest upon hers. He began attacking her neck with his lips, speeding his thrusting as well, causing her to moan softly in pleasure against his ear.

Midoriya began to speed up even more, making it increasingly difficult for both teens to stay quiet, and harder for Uraraka still as he began to massage her breasts. He took a moment to realise just how soft they were between his fingers. Moldable, to his delight. He bent over and nipped at her erect nipple, receiving a small gasp in response, and set to work licking and sucking the small bump of sensitivity.

Midoriya felt something brush against his third leg and glanced downwards, seeing Uraraka's hand doing some massaging of her own, and broke out in a small smile, realising how the increased tightness surrounding his continuous thrusts meant she was almost undone. Granting her unspoken wish, Midoriya rammed himself harder into Uraraka's soft body, eliciting moans of increased intensity and volume. He pushed his lips against hers once again, muffling her final cry as he hit her special spot one last time before feeling herself become even tighter around him. He was about to ask if she wanted to stop now, but a light tug from her legs behind him suggested otherwise, and he decided against it and continued to thrust himself into her.

Midoriya felt his own climax on the horizon and began to slow down, which Uraraka used to her advantage, activating her quirk for a mere moment and flipping the pair over, positioning herself on top.

"No slowing down, Deku," she said with a coy smile, "I have to return the little... favour."

She said the last word in a breathy whisper, right up next to his ear, and began raising her hips up before plunging them back down, constantly releasing and enveloping the base of Midoriya's girth. His own grunts and moans increased ten-fold, and eventually he couldn't hold back much longer, releasing his warmth almost, but not quite, into Uraraka's perfect body, protected only by the thin latex between them.

Uraraka looked down at Midoriya with a loving smile, and leant down to deliver one final kiss before getting off of him, taking the condom with her. She quickly wrapped it up on threw it in the bin by her desk, the stepped back into bed with the boy she loved. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, enjoying the feeling of her naked body in his arms.

"Deku... does this make us... official?"

The small voice penetrated into Midoriya's mind. For once, he could focus on just one thing. Her.

"I hope so. If your father notices something missing, I want him chewing us out to have been worth it."

"And was this worth it to you?"

She turned her head to look at him with her gorgeous brown eyes. How could anyone say 'no' to that?

"Uraraka, I-I love you."

"Your stammer's back," she giggled in response, "I love you too, Izuku. More than anything in the world."

"Then yes, it was worth it. Ochako."

 _I told Mum I'd be home late. Hopefully she doesn't stay up. I might not be coming home tonight. Scratch that. Definitely not._

The teen couple let sleep take hold of them, contentedly wrapped up in each others arms, warm smiles seen by one another even through closed eyelids.

 **A/N**

And... that's it. It's over. Been gone for a bit, but I have returned to finish the project! Bit of anti-climactic ending (not for Deku) but frankly, commiting isn't easy. From now on I'm gonna stick to making NSFW one shots, so I don't have to worry about commitments, so if ya wanna read more smut from me, follow for more! Feel free to leave any thoughts or feedback on this story, really helps out. Hope you enjoyed this trilogy! Until next story!

Thanks - StandAlone86


End file.
